Have the Cullens lost their minds?
by Crimson Crescendo
Summary: This new school year spells trouble for the Cullens as Emmett and Rosalie are determined to quit laying low and Jasper gets a reminder of his past that just might bring some qualities no one knew Jasper possessed to light...Jasper has history class and ROTC. Emmett and Rose try out for sports ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JPOV

Just another day, doing the same thing. How many years would I be in this exact same spot? It didn't matter that the name of the school was different or the people weren't the same. They were all the same. It didn't help that there wasn't one thing these teacher's could tell me that I didn't already know, I think that if one of the teachers taught me something new, my still heart may beat once again. We all filed into the small, poorly lit office. I noted the grey commercial carpet, the maroon folding chairs, a clock on the wall surrounded by various awards, the plastic plants 'growing' out of small plastic pots in the corners, and the desk residing in the corner of the room. Yes, Just the same as the last school. None of this made school seem very appealing, but with Alice there I would plaster a smile on my face. She loved school. Alice's emotions were a buzz. She practically hummed with her first day jitters. Once we had gotten our schedules, I nervously compared mine with Alice's. Only four classes together and lunch. I sighed, a bit put out about it.

"Jazzy, sweetheart, there are only seven classes in a day. Only three apart from me. It's not so bad."

I looked back down to my schedule.

"What's ROTC?"

"Hmmm... not sure. That's new..."

Wow. Something new. I mentally rolled my eyes. Edward snickered.

"I wonder if I asked nicely enough if Carlisle would let me join the football team. I could be gentle I swear!" Emmett exclaimed.

I guffawed. No. He was way too competitive and he had a better chance trying to freeze hell than getting Carlisle to approve that.

"Emmett, if one of the other players tried to tackle you, it would be like running head first into a brick wall. They would shatter all of their bones." Edward reasoned.

"Don't listen to them baby, go for it! And maybe i'll try out for cheerleading."

Emmett wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Rose. Ugh. Edward locked eyes with me, obviously agreeing. These too were determined to make a spectacle of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Thus far this year has not yielded anything of interest. All the classes seemed the same as always. Jasper was more fluent in Spanish then the Spanish teacher was. Not a surprise considering he was from Texas. Science, English, and Math all proved to be as boring as ever as well. Jasper drug his feet the whole way to his next class, ROTC. He didn't have this class with Alice. Jasper entered the small out building. It was a plain empty room with concrete flooring and two doors off to the side. One leading to a standard classroom, the other to an office. There was a small handful of students just meandering about.

"Attention!" Boomed a voice from behind Jasper.

He snapped to the position of attention, with his feet together at the heels and separated at a forty-five degree angle, hands down by his sides with his fingertips curled in, and his thumbs along the seem of his black jeans, head and eyes staring straight forward.

"Parade rest!" The voice commanded.

Following suit with the rest of the group, Jasper moved to parade rest, with his feet shoulder width apart, and hands locked together behind his back. He kept eyes still straight forward. The owner of the voice came around to stand in front of them. He was a muscular man with peppered hair, and an army standard buzz cut. He was almost as tall as jasper. He wore a navy green tee-shirt, camo pants, and brown army issued boots.

"Seems we have a new student, and one that knows what he is doing too. Name son?"

"Jasper Whi-uh Hale SIR!"

"Have you taken ROTC before?"

"No Sir."

"Well on the command of Fall Out, everyone change into your PT attire. Then out to the track. Masterson!"

"Yes Sir?" a lanky boy with brown hair and glasses responded.

"See to it that Hale gets clothes."

"Sir yes sir."

"FALL OUT!"

Once everyone had changed, Jasper included, they headed outside to a track that was placed right next to the out building. It was a cold, cloudy day but everyone was in grey tee-shirts with the schools name printed on the front and dark blue shorts. The other students began doing stretches and Jasper followed suit. Vampires didn't need to stretch but he didn't want to stand out. On the teacher's command, the students were off to begin their run. Jasper did just enough to keep up with the end of the pack. As they were coming into the last stretch, most of the students were running out of steam.

"Come on! Move it! Lets go! This is the saddest group i've ever seen! Pick up the pace!" He bellowed.

Jasper felt an overwhelming urge not to disappoint his superior and shot forward, still at a humanly possible speed mind you, and finished first. Then they all fell in for some "cool down" stretches though, again, this was something jasper didn't need to do.

"Hale!"

"Sir?"

"You did well, I thought maybe you were struggling at first, but that last leg proved me wrong. I think you'll do well here."

Jasper swelled with pride. He couldn't quite figure out why this humans opinion mattered so much to him. He could only guess that it was his solider mentality he had carried with him ever since the civil war. Could it be that jasper had just found something about school he liked?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper hurried along to his next class. He couldn't mask the smile on his face. He saw Alice standing next to the double doors, waiting on him. His grin broadened.

"Hi Ali-Cat"

He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Jasper! Alice beamed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Erm...nothing just happy to see you." Jasper laughed nervously.

"Well you had better calm it down. Everybody around you is getting giddy." Alice winked. "I've got to go to class but i'll see you in lunch, love you."

"I love you too, forever and always."

She smiled and danced off to her next class. Jasper was too happy. It would take an army of newborns descending on the school to dampen his mood. He sighed a contented sigh and entered his next class. History.

Jasper sat down next to the door, in case he became in need of a quick get away or the sun decided to show, and got out his text book. It was the middle of the year so the Cullens were supposedly behind. They had needed to transfer after Jasper's most recent 'slip up.' The teacher entered without so much as uttering a word of acknowledgement to his students besides "Turn to page 237."

"Today we will continue discussion on the Civil war."

Jasper's head snapped up and he gripped his text book a little too firmly in his hands. They almost always got the facts wrong when they discussed the Civil war in class. The only part Jasper liked when this topic usually arose was getting to write papers on the subject. Naturally Jasper's papers on the subject were the best.

"Who here can tell me why the Civil War was started?''

A red headed girl with freckles from the back of the class raised her hand.

"Yes miss Telford?"

"Because the South was full of nothing but a bunch of redneck racist cowboys." she snickered.

Jasper ground his teeth together, silently seething. If he gave into his thirst, she would die first.

"Ha ha." Mr. Abbott replied in a sarcastic tone."I think we can do better than that can't we? Anyone?"

No one raised a hand. Mr. Abbott just shook his head. Jasper couldn't stand the idea of that being the last thing said on the subject. How could the children think that? They were so out of touch with their roots. Jasper's hand shot up.

"Oh! Mr. um Cullen was it?"

"It's Hale sir. Jasper Hale."

"Er um yes well Jasper, What started the Civil war?"

Jasper could tell He was expecting some half-assed answer like he probably got from all of his students.

"Well for starters it wasn't just one issue, it was five. Economic and social differences between the North and the South, States versus federal rights, The fight between Slave and Non-Slave State Proponents, Growth of the Abolition Movement, and lastly The election of Abraham Lincoln. Well, those were the main reasons anyway."

Mr. Abbott just blinked a couple times, like he thought he had imagined what he had just heard. The class was dead quiet. Jasper heard a pencil drop somewhere.

"Well, yes...Yes! Those were all arguably reasons! Very good!"

Jasper could feel the excitement coming off the teacher. Jasper imagined if he had Edward's gift he would hear something like: "Finally someone in this class that actually knows something." The red headed girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. Jasper sunk down into his seat. Yes. She would have died first.

"Alright, moving on we all know from last nights reading the two most infamous generals in the Civil war were Grant and Lee...class? Well don't we?"

The class all murmured in unison.

"But i'll bet we can all agree given his besting of Lee, Grant was the better general..."

Jasper crushed the pencil in his hand to splinters.

"I disagree!" Jasper shouted. "As a tactician, he was head and shoulders above Grant. Good defensively, Lee was even better on the offensive. He was bold and decisive, a calculating gambler. Can anyone who has studied the battle of Chancellorsville deny it? He was a wise evaluator of his opponent's capabilities, also. Because of these traits, he won battles one of the measures of a great general. His men loved him and would do anything for him. They fought when they were cold, tired, hungry, and hopeless."

Jasper was rambling now. He tried to reign it in, realizing his outburst was just that, an outburst. Mr. Abbott just stood there slack jawed.

"Though you seem very passionate about the subject Jasper, however good he was, Lee was flawed."

"Yes, sir. I know." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"And Grant had his good qualities too..."

"Grant was tone deaf, a drunk, and owned slaves..."

"Right so...wait...what?"

The class erupted into laughter. The red head was laughing loudest. Perhaps she wouldn't die after all. He could feel the shock coming off Mr. Abbott. Then it turned to anger.

"Mr. Hale?"

"Yes sir?"

"Where did you say you from?"

The Cullens were supposed to be from Michigan this time around.

"Michigan..."

"Oh..."

Jasper just couldn't help himself though.

"But i'm originally from Texas.."

"Ah! That explains it."

"Explains what sir?"

"What? Nothing. Never mind. Moving ON class..."

I swear to God if that man says anything about the south being a bunch of redneck racist cowboys I may explode. Jasper thought.

"We are going to watch a movie on the war, then I want you to write a paper for tonights home work on the Civil war from the point of view of a solider of your choosing."

Jasper had to stifle a laugh. They ALWAYS either show 'Glory' or 'Gettysburg' and as for POV of a solider well Jasper pretty much had that on lock.

Mr. Abbott popped in the movie and Glory began playing. Ha! thought Jasper. Called it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

"I hate gym."

I told my husband as we walked outside of the gymnasium for a 'free day.' Me and Emmett were the only ones in our family with gym this period. Most everybody was out on the football field playing or just walking about. I headed straight for the bleachers. I stretched out attractively and pulled out my compact to put on some more lipgloss. Emmett took the seat next to mine.

"Yeah, me too babe. I just sit here and watch a bunch of humans think they are all macho, throwing a ball around. I know good and well even when I was alive, I could have whooped them all...one hand tied behind my back!"

A group of girls walked past me and sneered. With my vampire hearing I could just make out what they were saying.

"God she's not even THAT pretty." the snub nosed brunette said.

Yeah keep telling yourself that honey.

"And it's not like she is even good at anything." The dirty water blonde added.

I felt a growl rumble in my chest.

"Rose babe, calm down! What has got you so worked up?"

Typical Emmett. Not paying any attention to anything around him.

"It's nothing honey. It's just so unfair you can't try out for football. You are so right about everything you just said. I'd be willing to bet all these guys think your not even good at anything."

He was mine now.

"What! Who said that? Was it that short stumpy guy? He keeps giving me the eye..."

Whoops! Got to get him back on track.

"Besides, I can't believe the family doesn't have faith in you. I know you could handle not hurting those humans. Plus I think it would be so hot to be dating the quarterback..."

Checkmate.

"Your so right! They never believe in me! I can do it. I will! Hey coach!"

Emmett bounded over to the goal post where coach Harrison was standing talking to some boys from the team. He looked startled. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. I couldn't see Emmett's face but I was willing to bet he had a very fierce look to him right about now.

"Coach I want to try out for the team!"

Emmett practically screamed at him, but the coach didn't seem to mind. A slow smiled creeped across his face.

"Of course you do boy!" He laughed. "A strapping young lad such as yourself. Tryouts happened in spring, and I usually don't make exceptions but seeing as you just moved here and all i'd be willing to give you a chance."

Well color me surprised...not.

"Hey boys you want to help me give Cullen an impromptu try out?"

"Hell yeah!"

The short stumpy guy fist pumped the air. Emmett suppressed a growl. Please, please don't eat him.

Now I don't know that much about football, ask me if the Ferrari FF has a V12, a hatchback roof line, or can go 0-60 in time of 3.7 seconds i'll tell you yes, but I just tune out Emmett when the Super bowl comes on. However, that being said I was fairly certain that it wasn't supposed to be 4 to 1.

"Ok Cullen, Here is the ball. Get it to the other side of the field."

Coach Harrison handed the leather, pebble-grain texture oblong to Emmett then shouted "GO!" The other 'players' surged forward. I wish I could say it had been more interesting. They tried to tackle him and when he just kept charging forward they went for just latching onto him. Two wrapped around his legs like my tan, stylish channel boots and the other just went for a spider monkey on his back. The last guy didn't want to get hit so he just lied down on the ground, no tackle necessary. Emmett made it to the other goal post having dragged those boys the whole way. I stood up and clapped for him.

"That's my man!"

That earned me some odd looks from my fellow class mates. Oh right. We were siblings. That looks weird. Oh well.

"My GOD! Cullen! Your a machine! We have to have you!"

Emmett did his signature touch down dance, he placed his hands on his hips thrusting to the left then the front, right and back. He then clasped his hands in front of him and went on to make his arms flow like a wave and finally ended his dance with the cabbage patch.

"I'm coordinated and fast too! I can throw better than Mike tyson can a punch, and catch better than a...better than a...thing that catches balls really well. I palmed my face. He did not just say that. This was the man I promised to spend forever with. But it was no use, ever since I had saved him from that bear, he had grown on her like he was E. coli, and she was room-temperature Canadian beef. Well now that this is done with, it won't look so bad when I try out for cheerleading. I turned on my heels and sauntered inside the school to find the girls cheerleading coach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rosalie found the girl's cheer coach inside the gym with all the girls on the team. They had opted to stay in on 'free day' to practice some of their newer moves. Rose watched them fumble over a routine she could have learned in seconds. She had all the Bring It On movies on DVD, and had watched an entire season of Make It or Break It On Demand. This would be all too easy especially with her vampire agility and grace. Even though she wasn't dressed properly for stunts, she figured if she poured on enough charm, she could get an impromptu tryout like Emmett had. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, golden honey waves cascading down her back. All the other girls there had to curl the ends of their ponytails to get that cute cheer curl. Rose's just fell naturally that way. She strutted up to the woman. She looked to be in her mid thirties with mahogany hair cropped to her ears, and a genuine smile on her face. She reminded Rosalie a bit of Alice.

"Hi, My name is Rosalie. I just moved here, and was wondering if it would be at all possible if I could try out for the team? I am a quick study and have cheered before so it's not like I would be behind."

Ok, so she lied about that last part. She had never cheered before, but being a vampire would make up for that fact a hundred times over. Besides they all had to lie about just about everything, so what was one more right? The woman gave her a once over.

"Well fortunately enough for you, one of our girls just sustained an injury that'll have her out for the rest of the season, and we could really use another cheerleader on the squad right about now. You said you've cheered before?"

"Yes, I did say that."

"Well can you show me some moves?"

Rose just simply nodded and marched over to the other end of the gym. The group of girls from earlier had just walked in with the rest of the class, and came to rest on the bleachers. Emmett beamed at her, and gave her two thumbs up. He was already donned in the school's football jersey. That was astonishingly fast. That coach sure doesn't waste time. She wondered who coach Harrison had sent to fetch it for him, and how they were able to find one big enough to fit him at all. The cheer coach cleared her throat, ending all of Rosale's musings. Rosalie knew she should keep it low key, but with those girls watching she knew she couldn't just hold back. Running forward she launched into a front-handspring into a front aerial, then another front handspring into a double pike. Obviously she stuck the landing. Before they could start clapping, she started on her way back. Round-off into a double back-handspring into a double full, perfectly executed. The whole gym broke out into whoops and hollers. The cheer coach just stood there mouth agape.

"Welcome to the team." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jasper walked into the lunch room that day, Edward and Alice had already reserved a table and were waiting on him. Jasper took a seat next to Alice across from Edward.

"Wow, Jazzy your glowing! You have to tell me why you are so happy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Maybe he's pregnant." Edward offered.

Jasper grimaced.

"It's nothing darlin'."

They both stared at him expectantly. They weren't letting this go. Jasper thought.

"Nope," said Edward "We're not."

Well ok, if you must know, ROTC is some sort of solider class! Its so fantastic!"

"Aw, Jaz I'm so happy for you and not just because of you this time. I have my art class, you have this uh...soldiers club and Edward..."

Edward didn't have anything. He sort of liked music class, although he couldn't play any of his pieces without drawing attention to himself, but having to listen to the petty minds of teenagers day in and day out would kill anyones appreciation for the arts. Who is dating so and so blabbering about such and such.

At least he didn't have to feel their mood swings when they started their menstrual cycle. Jasper thought.

Edward blanched.

Ha! I win.

Jasper took a bite of his food and Edward and Alice almost choked. Jasper just looked up, realized what he had done, and grabbed a napkin to spit the food out into.

"Jasper? What's that about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing sir!"

"Did you just call me sir?"

"What? No sir."

"You just did it again!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Jasper your not human! Nor are you a soldier!"

"I know that!"

"Oh look theres Rose and Emmett!" Jasper called out, hoping to distract Edward from the subject. The couple had just gotten to lunch. Rosalie was wearing a cheerleading uniform that was too tight in all the right places, and Emmett was wearing a football jersey. All the boys eye's bugged out of their heads at the sight of Rose. In fact, the Cullens were all pretty sure Emmett was flexing the whole way in. They both had the biggest grins on their face's. Rose took a seat next to Edward, looking rather smug, and Emmett turned his chair around so he could rest his arms on the back.

"I'm disappointed in you Rosey" Alice cried out vehemently.

Jasper and Edward sighed with relief. They wouldn't have to be the ones who said it.

"You should have told me you were trying out! By the time I had had the vision about it, there was no way I could make it down to the gym. I would have made a great flyer! I could have at least gotten you a cute outfit to tryout in."

Edward slumped forward in his seat, his forehead to hit the table. There was no hope for humanity.

"You do realize the second Carlisle sees those outfits, that he'll make you quit the teams."

"No way, Jose! We proved we can handle this human mediocre thing."

"Oh please, you auditioned without exposing vampires to all of humankind. Great! It wont be like that at a game. Plus the way you too look is drawing unwanted attention to us."

"Whats wrong with the way I look." Rosalie interjected.

Jasper felt a sudden cut off from all emotions that he recognized as Alice going into one of her visions. It only lasted for about 10 seconds.

"Uh-oh. Trouble coming this way." Alice warned.

The short stumpy guy from Emmett's tryout, and the dirty dishwater blonde Rose remembered from earlier, were approaching the table. All eyes in the lunchroom were on them.

"So you think your all cool now because you have a spot on the team huh?"

"Well actually dude, I know I'm cooler than you because i got YOUR spot on the team."

"You didn't even have to do anything! You didn't earn it."

"Haha man...you think carrying you was nothing? I have lifted boulders lighter than you. If that isn't earning it, I don't know what is." Emmett joked.

Of course it had been easy. He was a vampire...and apparently a vampire who didn't know how to just drop it. The dirty dishwater blonde looked to Rosalie, disgust marring her features.

"Then your trampy girlfriend/incest sister thinks she can just advance to varsity? Without going through JV first! Who do you think you are!"

"Rose let out a short harsh laugh.

"We aren't blood related, and your just pissed because the best you can do is stumpy over here."

She took two steps back, agast.

The stumpy guy went to put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, probably hoping to make his threats more intimidating. Emmett grabbed his hand, twisted it backwards, and slammed it on the table. All the vampires heard a couple of bones break. Emmett quickly released him.

Emmett sighed. "Oh crap. We are so screwed when Carlisle hears about this."


	7. Chapter 7

Tried to post this as a review comment, but fanfiction wouldn't have it, lol So here's what I put...

ROTC is Reserve Officer Training Corps. You can take the class in high school, but serious one's usually in college. Ever see those kids walking around in uniforms on Mondays? lol They had it at my school and I thought how funny would it be for Jasper to take this class? Google it if your still confused, its just like a boot camp class for students who may plan to enter the military after schooling. Now, JV just stands for junior varsity. Varsity being the senior most position in cheer. You usually have to work your way up to the top in cheerleading...unless your especially good like Rose ;) I love reviews guys and will answer any questions or take suggestions if you have any. Also yes, I know that I have a couple typos, spelling, and grammatical errors, but when I get caught up in writing, I don't stop to check, I just get too wrapped up in it and excited to post. thanx so much! Yours truly -Smirk Smitten-

Jasper riffled through his closet, searching for the right outfit. Yesterday had been an interesting day to say the least. All night he had thought about what he wanted to do today. He had written his report on a guy, one he didn't personally know, named David Catcher. An infantry solider. Better to distance himself from the boy and write a good paper, than get caught up in it. Safer for everyone that way. "Ah! At last..." He had found his wrangler jeans. Undoubtedly Alice had had a vision about this and was being polite not saying anything to Jasper this morning, for any word on the subject would discourage him completely. He pulled on the pants and went hunting for a plain white Hanes tee-shirt. Finding anything in this closet was surely the most difficult task he had ever completed. Including learning to resist the temptation of human blood. It was a wonder there was any space in here at all for him, what with Alice's shopping addiction and hoarding tendencies. Once he had the shirt, he grabbed his well worn, brown, cowboy boots. Had the school not had a policy on no hats, he would have donned his cowboy hat too. Lastly he fastened his brown belt with a big silver belt buckle in the shape of Texas, and the rebel flag printed across it. He strolled down stairs taking note that the others had already left, Alice's doing he was sure, and Carlisle and Esme were making themselves sparse. He entered the Garage his eyes scanning over the multitude of cars. At last they came to rest on a dusty, old, grey cover. He tore it off, uncovering the 1969 Ford Ranger pickup that had not seen the sun probably since 1969. Jasper loved the truck, however there wasn't simply enough room for everyone to warrant it's use. He hopped in and cranked the key, Static came across the radio, so Jasper turned the knob to reprogram the station. He set it one one playing Justin Moore's Backwoods. A crooked smirk slowly stretched across his face. He was in high spirits now.

When he pulled in the school parking lot, he was belting out the lyrics. There were a lot of questioning stares and curious feelings. Jasper took a deep breath then exhaled. Forgetting momentarily he wasn't human and didn't need to breathe. He had been forgetting he wasn't human most of this week. Now or never. He got out and most people didn't even try to hide their outright shock. Quiet, emo Jasper Hale Cullen a redneck?

School went by in a blur that day. Jasper couldn't wait to get to ROTC. By the time class started he had already been there for 10 minutes. Today in ROTC they were learning the positions to fire a weapon on the range. Jasper had experience with a gun when he had been human, granted that was a very old gun, and things had been updated a bit since, but Jasper was addicted to the military channel on Discovery. Jasper knew what he was doing despite vampires having no need for guns. The teacher had a senior..and someone with no real military experience, lead the class while he observed. Once the boy was done, they were all to go off on our own and practice the positions/snapping in and getting comfortable with the weapon. The students used blanks for obvious reasons. Jasper went into his kneeling position, his sitting position, prone, standing, etc. The senior came over to him, now mind you he has no idea who Jasper really is or what he had done, and said:

"You'll never hit the target kneeling like that, you're doing it all wrong."

Calmly, Jasper told him

"I think I'll be alright shooting like this, it works for me."

His superior was watching and last thing he wanted to do was mouth off. The senior's reply was:

"Fucking kids don't listen to people who know anything. Listen...Cadet..."

Jasper hated that term..It's Major Jasper Whitlock of the Great Confederate Army to you, school boy.

"I've gone to the range every year with ROTC, you're not in the right position."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jasper was in hysterics now. "YOU? SON DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? I'M A REAL SOLIDER, I'VE BEEN TO WAR! How about you shut the fuck up, go away, and leave me to do it the right way, AKA - the exact opposite way you taught it."

Jasper usually didn't like obscenities but since he was using them, Jasper might as well too. The boy just stood there, eyes wide. The teacher calmly came over and turned to face the boy.

"Mathews, you talk to your Cadets that way, you shouldn't expect to get much respect. Jasper in this instance he is your superior, and you should give it, regardless if he deserves it or not. Also, you are teaching it wrong, Jasper is doing fine. So you don't really deserve it at all moron."

Mathews turned eight shades of scarlett. Jasper smiled in triumphant satisfaction.

"Now Hale, what's all of this 'Son, I'm a solider and have been to war' nonsense?"

Jasper cringed. Damn, why did he have to go and say that? Jasper had let his temper get away with him.

"I...well...uh...that is to say sir I.."

Just then the bell rang.

"Sorry sir, I've got to be on my way to class, would hate to be tardy!"

Jasper raced out of the room. That was too close. Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'saved by the bell'...now off to his next class...History.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I will try to be better about it. If you forgot what Jasper wore to school this day, it was a white hanes tee-shirt, wrangler jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a brown belt with a large silver buckle in the shape of Texas with the rebel flag printed on it.

(My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas.)-Eclipse

When Jasper entered History class that day, he was none the wiser. Had had no idea that his world was about to come tumbling down. He went to sit in his usual seat, and pulled out his report on David Catcher the infantry solider, but little did Jasper know he would never get to read that report. The teacher walked in and gave the class a bored look...that is until he saw Jasper's...change of style.

"Mr. Hale. How are you today? I like your um...belt buckle."

Jasper could tell he was feeling rather amused. He was just lucky Jasper didn't wear His buckle that said 'Everything is bigger in Texas.' He would really get a kick out of Emmett's buckle that read COCKY and had a picture of a red rooster next to it. Rose hated that thing. Jasper just politely nodded and went back to unpacking his things for class.

"Alright class. I hope you all remembered to write your papers on a solider from the Civil war. Now this isn't English but I do expect them to have some semblance of grammar. I am going to have you come up one by one, and read them to everyone else."

Oh great. Jasper could write just fine, but he hated public speaking. He would just make make everyone feel mildly interested and get it over with as quick as possible. The first student to come up was a scruffy boy, who although was much too quiet, had written a quite entertaining story about General Lee. Jasper figured most everyone would pick a well recognized figure, like Lee or Grant. Easier that way. The next to come up was the red head who Jasper had originally wanted to kill but then decided against it.

"My report is on a solider, I mean a Major. Yeah that's it, a Major."

Wow. Jasper thought she's off to a magnificent start.

"A Major Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper froze. unable to move, or breathe...even though he didn't need to do either.

"Jasper Whitlock was born in 1844, in Houston, Texas."

He still didn't move.

"He joined the army in 1861. The Confederate Army started recruiting in South Carolina in April and had spread west from there. Jasper joined in May. He was promoted to Major by the time of The Battle of Galveston Harbor Oct. 4, 1862. Jasper Whitlock was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army in Texas, having joined the army before he turned 17."

At least she was staying factual.

"Major Whitlock lied about his age to join the confederate army. Eventually he climbed the ranks and became the youngest Major ever in the confederate army, even if he was to go by his real age."

Jasper remembered it like it was yesterday. Most vampires didn't remember much of their human life, but Jasper would never forget it...

"He went missing 1863 on the return trip to Galveston after escorting the women and children out of the city to Houston due to Yankee mortar boat danger."

Jasper remembered that night too. He ran into three woman, thinking they might need help. Little did he know, his fate rested in the hands of one of the most sadistic vampires ever to walk the earth.

"Jasper Whitlock...UGH! GAH! Can I be honest? Ok, so like this guy was not only a liar, I mean he joined the army at 17! He must have been blood thirsty!"

Oh she had no idea.

"He must have been manipulative too seeing as he got promoted so quickly over dudes that probably deserved it WAY more. Then he what? Goes missing? Pfft. Yeah right more like he was deserter. Bunch of Hillbillies those confederates were."

Jasper was in rage. He wanted to tear her throat out with his teeth. He choked down the venom welling in his mouth.

"Miss Telford, while that is a colorful assumption, it is not fact based. Please stick to your report." Mr. Abbott interjected.

"Fine. Whitlock was a fine leader on all accounts..supposedly..."

Jasper could not suppress a growl this time.

"M-Mr. Hale?" The teacher stammered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm perfect." Jasper ground out through gritted teeth. "Just had a tickle in the back of my throat."

Mr. Abbott did not look convinced. Jasper couldn't take it any longer he was about to explode. He was lucky he was in control of his affect on others or the class room would be rioting right about now. He stood up from his seat, intending to leave the room, but then he heard a giggle from the red head and lost it.

"YOU DAMNED YANKEES! ALWAYS MUDDLING UP FACTS! JUST BECAUSE I WAS A CONFEDERATE, THAT MEANS IM A BAD PERSON! I WAS NOT A DESERTER! I LOVED MY MEN! IM PROUD TO BE A CONFEDERATE! WE SHOULD HAVE WON THAT WAR, AND HAD I NOT BEEN FORCED TO LEAVE, I WOULD HAVE WON IT FOR US ALL AND YOU MA'AM WILL SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

He then got up on his chair and placed his hand over his still heart and began singing.

God save the South, God save the South,

Her altars and firesides, God save the South!

Now that the war is nigh, now that we arm to die,

Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"

God be our shield, at home or afield,

tretch Thine arm over us, strengthen and save.

What tho' they're three to one, forward each sire and son,

Strike till the war is won, strike to the grave!

Strike till the war is won, strike to the grave!

God made the right stronger than might,

Millions would trample us down in their pride.

Lay Thou their legions low, roll back the ruthless foe,

Let the proud spoiler know God's on our side.

Let the proud spoiler know God's on our side.

Hark honor's call, summoning all.

Summoning all of us unto the strife.

Sons of the South, awake! Strike till the brand shall break,

Strike for dear Honor's sake, Freedom and Life!

Strike for dear Honor's sake, Freedom and Life!

Rebels before, our fathers of yore.

Rebel's the righteous name Washington bore.

Why, then, be ours the same, the name that he snatched from shame,

Making it first in fame, foremost in war.

Making it first in fame, foremost in war.

War to the hilt, theirs be the guilt,

Who fetter the free man to ransom the slave.

Up then, and undismay'd, sheathe not the battle blade,

Till the last foe is laid low in the grave!

Till the last foe is laid low in the grave!

God save the South, God save the South,

Dry the dim eyes that now follow our path.

Still let the light feet rove safe through the orange grove,

Still keep the land we love safe from Thy wrath.

Still keep the land we love safe from Thy wrath.

God save the South, God save the South,

Her altars and firesides, God save the South!

For the great war is nigh, and we will win or die,

Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"

Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"

Mr. Abbott didn't know what to do. He assumed Jasper was having some sort of psychotic break. Just as Jasper finished up the last verse of 'God save the South' Alice came bursting in the door.

"JAZZY! Erm...Mr. Abbott I just remembered my brother has forgotten to take his medication today and I need to take him home immediately."

"PLEASE DO!" Mr. Abbott practically begged Alice. "They don't pay me enough for this."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! They are why I keep writing. On with the next chapter, but a word of warning, I doubt there will be many more for this story...I am about done with it. HOWEVER! I will write a new story and promise to make it just as good if not better lol. You haven't seen the last of me! *laughs manically** MUHAHAHA! no. seriously. Keep up with my page. More stories to come.

Alice raced toward the lunchroom with Jasper in tow. Jasper blinked rapidly, coming out of his rage induced state.

"Alice? Wha...OH DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL LEE! What have I done!"

"Nothing that can't be undone Jazzy that much I've seen. Sorry I didn't catch this before it happened."

Jasper felt a pang of guilt from Alice.

"Dear no one expects you to be omnipotent."

Alice smiled and squeezed Jasper's hand. As soon as that smile appeared it vanished.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jasper inquired.

"Well...er..the lunchroom. Edward is waiting there for us."

Jasper groaned. "You couldn't keep it from him, he will never let me live it down."

"He was in class with me when I had the vision. He saw it when I did."

They pushed open the double doors leading into the cafeteria. Edward was waiting by there usual tables, the bell had just rang and more students started filing into the small room. Edward looked like a pot about to boil over, fury marring his features.

He is so full of himself, as much as he likes to think he doesn't make mistakes, he isn't perfect, nor is he Carlisle, he has no right to judge me. Jasper thought.

Edward snapped. "Do you realize what you've done! We are going to have to move now!"

Edward raised his voice and was precariously close to shouting; all eyes were on the three of them.

"Should I announce: HEY EVERYONE! DID YOU KNOW I SPARKLE!"

The room was dead silent. Then that stumpy boy that Emmett had broken the hand of let out a short laugh. "I always knew Cullen was queer."

Edward face palmed and Jasper and Alice tried to suppress a laugh, unsuccessfully might I add. They didn't have to go find Rose and Emmett because Carlisle and Esme had grounded them over yesterdays incident, and they weren't at school today. They signed out of school and headed toward the car. As they filed into the Volvo, Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision came. She knew exactly how their "parents" were going to take it. She could hardly wait until they got home. It's a good thing Edward was too preoccupied to notice her thoughts, she wanted him to get the full experience of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review, all kinds of reviews are appreciated. Oh! If you have any suggestions for new story lines or request, message me and let me know. Sincerely yours-Smirk Smitten-

Carlisle rubbed his forehead and sighed in exasperation. This was really quite a perfect way to test the theory if vampires could get headaches. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward sat lined up, side by side on the couch, heads hung in shame.  
"Would anyone care to share?"  
No one so much as made eye contact, but Alice was holding back a smile for some reason. Carlisle sighed again. Esme gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.  
"Children, if we have to move again well...it was inevitable anyway, being immortals and all. However, an explanation on why I have to leave behind this beautiful garden I just finished, would help me to not feel so dejected about it."  
Carlisle was the one trying not to smile now, Esme was guilting them into talking. His sweet wife could certainly be more devious than most people thought.  
"Poor Jasper just got a little confused...EDWARD HAD TO GO AND TELL EVERYONE WE WERE VAMPIRES!" Alice snapped.  
"EXCUSE ME! Carlisle, I just said I sparkle a bit, and certainly no one knew what I meant by that, most just thought I meant I was homosexual."  
Emmett cracked a laugh. If looks could kill, the one Edward gave Emmett would have defiantly done the trick.  
"Besides I was more that pushed to my limits, Rosalie and Emmett acting the way they did, and then this with Jasper."  
"Jasper? What happened? D-Did you feed from someone?" Carlisle hated to assume the worst, but what else could have happened.  
Jasper's eyes widened in horror. Alice was quick to jump to his defense.  
"Jasper has been doing so well, he hasn't so much as had a drop of human blood."  
"No, he was too busy looking for Charlie in the bushes." Emmett joked.  
"Your thinking of The Vietnam War, Emmett." Edward interjected.  
"Whatever, it was funny." Emmett huffed.  
"I thought it was funny, babe." Rosalie sympathized.  
"You know what? I do not even need an explanation. As long as no one is dead...and we are not in risk of the Volturi paying us visit..?"  
"No, I think we are safe...as long as we leave." Edward answered.  
Jasper sunk down into the sofa, looking rather miserable. Esme reached for his hand and pulled him up into her embrace.  
"It's alright dear. We are both so proud that you are getting better control of your thirst, this isn't even a big deal." Carlisle nodded in agreement. He turned to face the others.  
"No shenanigans this time around children."  
Emmett laughed again. "Shenanigans?"  
Carlisle gave him a stern look.  
Emmett put on his best serious face.  
"Perhaps we will have better luck in Forks, Washington."Carlisle offered.  
"We are going back there? Won't they remember us?" Edward asked.  
"No...I think we have been away long enough. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"


End file.
